But I Still Love You
by MrsShanelleMarsXO
Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship is but to the test when Bella's Ex-love comes to visit in need of help Can Edward share Bella's company? Will Bella fall in love with Damon again? What will happen with this love triangle? based on movies and tv show THE RE-WRITE!
1. Decided

BPOV

 _Hey Bella you told me to let you know if there was any movement here in Mystic Falls. Well I caught word that the Salvatore brothers are coming down to find you. I don't know why all I know is that they are coming to find you. That's all the information I have I hope you get this message before it's too late!_

Damn it! Why are they coming why now?

I guess I have to tell the Cullen's now, but will they believe me? What about Edward how will feel about me when he finds out that I have been lying to him the whole time. Gosh I hope they will forgive me. I can't stand losing them or him for that matter.

"Charlie I'm heading out!" I yelled hoping he will hear me.

I looked down at the message I received from one of my spies in Mystic Falls. I received this two days ago who knows how much time I have left before they arrive. It's no secret Damon knows how I am he knows how I think mix that with the witch he has and he will be able to find me in no time.

I decided I needed to be more prepared; so I went to find Charlie.

He was down stairs watching TV something on ESPN I'm pretty sure. I walk towards him while I think of what I'm going to say.

"Hey Charlie," I said he jumped up.

"Bella I thought I heard you say you were leaving? Is everything OK?" he asked, I'll admit I hated that he still looked scared of me I have never hurt him not once.

"Charlie, please calm down I just need to talk to you about something. All this worrying and you'll end up giving yourself a heart attack." I shook my head even though we weren't really related I still worried about the poor guy I mean he is my care taker in a way. "Can you take off your bracelet please?" I asked; I had given him vervain to make sure if anyone came to look for me they couldn't compel Charlie.

"Bella what's going on?" He asked as he removed his necklace.

"Charlie some "friends" are coming to see me I don't want you to get hurt. I'm going to compel you ok?"

"Sure Bella." He said and thus I started to compel him.

"Charlie, do not let anyone into the house until I get back home. No one at all carry around your gun at all times and make sure to call me as soon as you see any new comers in Forks. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Also do not remove your bracelet or let anyone take it from you it's very important that you keep it on." I watched as he put the bracelet back on; I took one last look at him before I left.

I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

 _Hey I have something very important to tell you and the family; are you guys done hunting?_

 _ **Hello my love we will be at the house in 5 minutes is everything OK?**_

Why does everyone keep asking me that obviously everything is not OK! I took a deep breath to calm myself down. My nerves were getting the best of me.

 _Yeah I hope. I'll meet you there. See you soon. XO_

I really did hope everything would be ok?

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **Author's Note**

 **Hope you guys like it I am still keeping the same story but I feel like rewriting it now that all this time has passed. Let me know what you think!**


	2. I'm a Vampire Too

BPOV

I walk to the door and it suddenly opened. Edward was standing there waiting for with a smile on his face. Gosh how I love that smile and how I love him. I run up the rest of the way "human speed" and threw myself into his waiting arms and kissed him. All too soon he pulled away not wanting to get the moment too heated. If he only knew I wasn't the fragile little human he thinks I am he would stop resisting me.

"I missed you." I told him while I looked up into his loving eyes. They were bright gold due to the hunting trip they just had. He looked so happy; happy to see me.

"Well you know I missed you way more than you missed Me." He laughed as he kissed my forehead I pulled back and stuck my tongue out at him. Then walked inside the house, "Bella!" I heard him call after me.

As I walked in I saw that the Cullen's were patiently waiting for me to arrive. Edward walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away once again.

"Edward please have a seat." He walked towards his family and sat down next to Alice. "OK thanks for coming guys as you may know I have something important to tell you. I hope you can keep an open mind to what I am about to say and know that I never wanted to betray your trust."

They all looked worried, Edward especially. But they all remained quiet and just continued to stare at me. I couldn't take it anymore it was too much tension. I just blurted it out.

"I'm a Vampire!"

I opened my eyes and looked at them and they all stared to laugh. Edward walked back to me and hugged me again his body shaking with laughter.

"Yeah you're a vampire and I'm a wizard." Emmett said in between guffaws.

"Love; there is no possible way that you could be a vampire. I watch you sleep every night and you eat human food and your eyes are that beautiful shade of brown I love so much. Your heart beats loud and proud I hear it, it's my favorite sound in the whole world. Your human embrace it." He said calmly in my ear so no one else could hear and then continued to kiss my temple.

"No Edward; guys listen!" I yelled and they all became quiet then. "I can prove that I'm a vampire watch." I pulled away from Edward's arms and ran lightning speed up stairs to Edward's room then back down to the living room where they were all sitting. "See."

They all gaped at me. Some still looked like they didn't believe me i.e. Rose and Jasper. Edward was frozen in shock. Carlisle was the first to react.

"Bella I don't understand how is this possible." He asked me his face curious for information on my life. The others just stared I took one last glance at Edward and began to tell the Cullen's my story.

"It was in 1862 when a woman named Katherine and I became good friends and she told me her secret that she was a vampire and that I couldn't tell anyone so she compelled me not to. Two years later we ran into these guys that go by the last name Salvatore they were brothers they were handsome men; one was 17 and the other was 20 Stefan and Damon. Katherine "liked" both while I had my eyes on Damon. Even though she loved Stefan more she never liked to share. She offered to turn me into a vampire so I would leave the guys to her and I took the offer and ran away. I wanted to be immortal and I knew that Katherine was bond to give up Damon sooner or later so I just waited. Years later I ran into Damon again and he was also a vampire we got to talking and one thing lead to another and we ended up dating and falling in love. It was all perfect until he became obsessed with the thought of finding Katherine again. We ended are relationship then and became friends with befits but only because I still loved him. When Damon found out that his brother moved back to Mystic Falls he left and never came back it was for the best because I wanted to start a new life as a human and forget about the past. I looked up Forks and fell in love with the place I compelled Phil, Renee, and Charlie to be my parents and moved out here. Well that's pretty much it any questions?"

Jasper was the one to react next and asked "How can you be a vampire you're nothing like us in that aspect is there something we're missing?"

"There's two different types of vampires cold ones and my kind; we can drink human blood without killing said human, we all can compel people, we can't go out in the sunlight unless you know a witch that know how to make daylight rings its why I always have this on." I held up my hand to show them my ring then continued. "We change people into vampires by feeding them are blood and then killing them so once they wake up they will crave human blood and that will complete the transformation and if they don't drink the blood they die. Anything else?"

Edward was the one who spoke next, "So I'm not the first person you loved? You and Damon had a relationship for how long?" he looked hurt I couldn't stand to see him this way but at least he was still talking to me.

"Yes I loved Damon he was my first love in a way but it's nothing compared to how I feel when I'm with you. You and I have only been together for almost a year I feel more connected to you then I ever did with Damon." I told him sincerely I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How long Bella?" he asked again

"I believe the whole relationship lasted about 15 years…." I looked at him and if it were physically possible for him I believed he would have cried. "Gosh Edward I love you so much and I don't want to lose you trust me when I say that Damon and I are a thing of the past. It's been at least 25 years since I've seen him, and I have no desire to either. But that is also the reason I came to tell you my secret. I have spies people to look out for me whenever my name is mentioned so I can know as soon as possible with whatever is planed against me. Well one of them called me two days again letting me know that the Salvatore brothers are looking for me, and knowing what they're capable of they won't take long in finding me."

"So Damon is looking for you again." Edward stated angry I might add.

"Yes. But don't ask me why because I have no idea." I wrapped my arms around him once again "Please don't be upset with me you have to understand I wanted to forget my old life completely. When Damon ended it I thought it was forever I never thought he would look for me again. But I love you now and there is nothing in the world that can change that." I leaned up to kiss him and he returned the kiss maybe there's hope after all.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **Another's Note**

 **A little more dramatic than the original but I thought that Edward should have reacted more. Working on the next chapter you guys know what's coming. ;)**

 **Thanks Beautiful People!**


	3. The Hunt

BPOV

"Whoa whoa whoa guys calm down. Bella will you should us how you feed on humans?" Emmett's loud yell distracted us from Edward and I show.

"Really you want to see me hunt?" I asked as I unwillingly turned away from Edward to look at the rest of his family.

"Yes I we do. I want no I need to see how you do this." Carlisle stated adamantly. The only ones who weren't nodding in agreement were Edward and Rose.

I turned back to Edward. "Would you like to see me hunt?" I looked at him pleadingly hoping to find some conformation that we were okay. _Edward I don't want to lose you._ He placed his hand on the side of my cheek and then released a sigh.

"Yes lets go we will talk about this later in the car." He turned and left. I looked at the other Cullen's. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Esme we smiling waiting patiently, Rose and Jasper on the other hand did not look too thrilled. Rose looked upset with me as always but Jasper looked like he was in pain. I guess he is still hooked in human blood. Either way I wanted to get this over with so I could talk to Edward about our problems. I had completely forgot about the Salvatore's coming and made it mission to forget about them for the time being. I needed to get Edward to forgive me first.

"Um…. Whenever you're ready Bells." Emmett said

"Are you sure you guys can handle this? I never did this in front of an audience before. Plus I don't want to tempt you guys with me drinking an actual human's blood…" I trailed off I could see Jaspers expression he looked torn. I looked at Alice as she started to whisper into Jaspers ear, he then nodded in agreement.

"Bella don't worry about us we can handle this. Something tells me that we will be way more interested in how you 'hunt.'" Alice said and grabbed Jaspers hand and sped out the room.

"Hey guys wait up…" Emmett left after them.

"If you feel comfortable doing this then let go Bella." Carlisle said, I nodded at him and watched as his smile grew as he grabbed Esme's hand and left the room. I looked at Rose and she just shook her head and left as well.

As I stepped into the garage I saw that the Cullen's were loaded up in two cars while Edward as promised was in his car alone waiting for me. I opened then car door and got in.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked me still not looking at me.

"Seattle would be best." I told him and with that the others drove past us but Edward remained parked.

"Was any of it real Bella? The story you told me about yourself, the way you acted when we were together any of it?" he asked and finally looked at me thank God.

"My story was based on my real life when I was human except my parents getting divorced. But my father was so carless that my mom did cheat on him. And as for the way we are together most of it is real except I'm pretty sure that's call going to change now since you don't see me as the fragile human anymore and I can act like the confident kick ass vampire I always been." I looked at him and he looked a little relieved so I continued. "I know it's going to take some getting used too but believe me when I say everything else was real. I really am in love with you Edward and I really want to be with you and no one else. _**Them**_ coming is not going to change anything between you and I. Please tell me you can forgive me." I looked at him and he smiled.

"I can never say no to you Bella. Now can we go because I really want to see my "kick ass vampire" girlfriend hunt." He laughed and so did I. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze and with that I knew everything will be ok.

We arrived at the mall in Seattle just in time they were about to close in 10 minutes. I had 10 minutes to find someone to feed on. I was looking for the usual traits of an overblown teenage jock; which really wasn't so hard to find.

"You see that guy right there? Making all those girls feel uncomfortable. He won't stop bothering them. He will be easy prey." I said I started walking away from them but Alice stopped me.

"Wait Bella walk us through this how are going to get him to come with you?" she asked

"I'm going to seduce him, you know lead him on make him believe that I will give him everything he wants. Then lead him away from people and feed him." I said but it was weird they all have amused faces.

"You're going to lead a guy on? Oh this will be interesting." Emmett said and continued to laugh. I turned and kissed Edward and then left them there. I had 5 minutes left to convince this guy to come home with me. I walk over to the guy and got his attention immediately. I flashed him a smile and of course he took the bait.

"Hey lil' thing how you doing?" he asked while he checked me out. God was this guy for real pulling a line from F.R.I.E.N.D.S this has to be a joke.

"Fine, you know I was actually feeling a little lonely and I was just wondering, if you didn't have any plans tonight if you wanted to come to my place tonight? But only if you're not doing anything at the moment." I said in a sultry voice as I grazed my hand over his arm and fluttered my eyelashes. The idiot smiled and took my hand in his and said.

"Damn I like a girl who takes charge and knows what she wants. But today is your lucky day because I have no other plans for tonight except make you happy. Lead the way." He had a dazed look on his face. Really that was just too easy this guy would just go to a random persons house without question. He must be a bigger idiot than I thought. But with that being said I lead him to the Cullen's.

"Let's go people I'm running out of time." I pushed them out of my way and went to the mall exit into Edwards Volvo. I sat in the back teasing the guy while Edward drove looking very pissed off. "I was so distracted by how handsome you are that I forgot to ask for your name." I said and smiled at him, then he put his arm around me and I heard Edward growl.

"My name is Vinny beautiful what's yours?" I never gave out my real name so I want with my stage name or so I call it.

"My name is Becca." I looked at Edward and he had a look of confusion on his face, I winked at him and looked out the window we were home. "Come on Vinny were here." I opened the door and took his hand when he leaned in close and whispered.

"Who are these people are they going to ruin are night?" Vinny asked

"Nope they just like to watch." I giggled when he kissed my ear as we walked into the living room I pushed him down into the sofa. It's show time.

"Now that you have me at your house what are you going to do to me?" He said in what he thought was a sexy voice he'll shut up soon enough.

"I am going to eat you." I said as I walked to him. He smiled men or should I say teenaged boys, they only think with one head and let me tell you it's not the one with the brain. "Not in the way you think…" I paused to look around the room all the Cullen's were staring intently at me and I smiled, and then turned back to Vinny. "You see Vinny sometimes I get really thirsty and I need little guys like you to make me feel better." I smiled as I heard his heart rate speed up no that's what I like to hear.

"Hey you know I should really get going my parents are waiting for me to get home and I don't want to keep them waiting so …" he started to get up but I pushed him back down.

"What's the rush you said you would keep me company. Come on don't you want to help me satisfy my needs that's want you thought you were going to do right why don't you help me out a little? It won't hurt it will be painless I think and it feels really good well at least for me." I laughed at how scared he looked he should have known better. "I just want one bite really that's all I need." He started to struggle against my grasp and got nowhere. I took his head and looked into his eyes and started to compel him. "Stop moving or it will hurt more; I'm just going to bite you okay?"

"Okay" he said and nodded his head. His heart rate slowed down a little as he grew calm trying to comply with my request. I can tell he was still scared. I never took away their fear they needed to feel that and learn a lesson that not everything in life is so easy.

"Good boy now tilt your head so I can bite your neck." I demanded, he did as told and I started to feel my veins pulsing on my face and my fangs start to come out so I did what came naturally to me and bit him. I felt as his warm blood slid into my mouth, the blood was thick and warm and well delicious. I stopped after he slumped into my arms. I didn't want to take too much after all these years I learned how to control how much blood I took from my victims. Felt way better now and bit into my wrist and lifted up his head to pour my blood to his mouth. He drank my blood and I pulled away I gave him just enough to heal the wound I created and pulled away. Once I was done I looked into his eyes and started to mess with his mind again "You're going to sleep on this sofa until the sun rises and then leave if your parents ask you say you slept at a friend's house okay." I waited for him to respond.

"I'll tell mom and dad I slept at Jim's house." He responded in a dazed state and I continued.

"You will forget all about me when you walk out that door and you will not do anything dangerous for two days you got it?"

"I will forget all about you when I leave at sunrise and not do anything dangerous for two days." He repeated after me great he got the message.

"Good now go to sleep." I finished and turned around to find the Cullen's there I totally forgot about them wow. Emmett started clapping everyone else looked scared I wonder why?

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN." Emmett screamed wow this guy is crazy.

"OMG Bella your face." Alice said

I took a deep breath and calmed down then looked at Edward his face was expressionless "Edward? Are you okay?" I asked he ran at me and pulled me into hug then gave me the most passionate kiss ever. "What was that for?" I asked him he looked me in the eyes and said. He lifted me up and ran to his room.

"Bella that was so god damn sexy." He said and threw me on his bed and continued to kiss me. Edward thinks I'm sexy? I could get used to this.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **Another's note**

 **Chapter 3 people yay I will get into different POV soon I just want it to be about Bella for a while. Next chapter will be up tonight I hope. Talk to guys soon.**

 **Also thanks for all the follows and favorites on the story guys really appreciate it**


	4. The Morning

BPOV

"Edward please slow down." I told him but he didn't to me he just continued to kiss me. He moved his down to my shoulder and kissed me there. "Edward!" I moaned we have to stop this isn't the way I wanted my first time with Edward to be. I pushed him away lightly and he looked up at me.

"Bella please let me make love to you tonight I need to be with you." He looked at me with those beautiful gold eyes. How could I say no to him gosh I've waited so long for this. He took my pause as a yes and continued his attack of kisses over my body.

"No Edward not tonight. This is going to be our first time together I want it to be special. I know there is nothing stopping us now but I really would like it if we did this another night just the two of us. Plus once we start I'm pretty sure we won't want to stop and I still have visitors tomorrow remember?" I told him and he stopped his motions immediately.

"Oh yeah Damon is coming. Why are you going to meet with them anyway? If you don't want to see him then tell me Emmett, Jasper and I will take care of them for you."

"No Edward it's not like that Stefan used to be one of my closest friends and as for Damon I still am his friend as well. We came to an agreement that our relationship wasn't going to work out. Yeah I was mad at him at first but I've had 35 years to get over it." I stoked his left cheek. "Come on baby I'm tired we can talk about this tomorrow." I kissed him one more time and snuggled into the blankets. He leaned in to kiss my forehead and whispered "I love you Bella"

I released a sigh of contentment and told him I loved him too.

DPOV

"Oh my God, are we there yet I can't take any more of these two!" I asked Bonnie who was next to me on the plane. We were on our way to Forks to meet with Bella. Trust me it wasn't were I imagined Bella to be but I guess it fits her in a way. It didn't take long for Bonnie to track her down I still had a picture of Bella and me together from when we were together. This trip would have been just fine if it wasn't for lover boy and lover girl making out and saying bunch of sweet nothings to each other. Like really now it's just not the right time to get in your girlfriends pants. Thank goodness they stopped and turned to face me.

"What's the matter Damon can't wait to see your EX?" Stefan asked this dude thinks that I was still in love with Bella. I didn't even think about her until he said that they used to be BFFs and might know where to find her. I went into a very deep funk when Bella and I broke up because she was the only person who really understood me. But I got over that quickly just turned off the switch and I was good to go until I met Elena now all the feelings are coming back so I don't know what to expect when I see Bella again. The seat belt sign came on and we put them on.

"Wait Damon had a girlfriend besides Katherine, how long were you guys together?" Bonnie asked me in disbelief.

"We were together for like 15 years I actually loved her; but I saw Katherine again and I just couldn't resist her we had sex and she promised me that she would be back for me. It's been 30 years since that day. All I know is that I need to find her and Bella is my last chance to find her." I said. Bella is really important to me but I can't be with her when I'm still in love with Katherine. I hated acting like that with my Bella but I loved Katherine first. Wait _my Bella_ where that come from she's not mine anymore but God what I wouldn't do to be with her one last time… No I couldn't hurt Bella like that again she's been too good to me. In 2 more hours I will finally get to see her again.

"Hey Stefan do you still have Bella's cell number?" I asked I wanted to let Bella know we were on our way.

BPOV

I felt someone graze there hand on my back as I woke up. I turned to face Edward, he had a smile on his face he is just so cute.

"Well good morning handsome." I said then went to kiss him but Edward deepened the kiss to a full out session. I can get used to this new Edward, he wasn't Mr. Safe Guy anymore and I liked it.

"Well now it's good morning gorgeous." Edward said and kissed my forehead. "What would you like for breakfast baby I can make anything you want just say the words?" he asked me he is just so sweet I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I had Edward's shirt on and my underwear I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair then my teeth. I walked back out and put my jeans back on then replied Edward's question.

"I would like strawberry pancakes please and thank you." I said and ran down stairs vamp speed but somehow Edward beet me there and started taking out the ingredients and mixing them in a bowl. I could so get used to this.

"Bella so when are your friends getting here?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know they don't know that I know they are coming. Why?" I asked him speaking of my phone, where is it?

"I was just wondering how much time I have with you until you leave that's all. You think there just going to wait for you to get there and not bust down your door thinking you're not answering because you're hiding from them?" Edward asked me he has a weird imagination or is just trying to see the bad side of this whole situation.

"As tempting as that might be for a vampire to do they can't my kind of vampires have to be invited in and I already compelled Charlie to not open the door to anyone until I got there so were all set." I smiled at him I'm smiling a lot today I wonder why? Edward put a plate of delicious smelling pancakes in front of me with a glass of milk then I notice it was just us all the Cullen's were gone except Edward of course. "Where are the others?" I asked him and took a bite out of the pancakes and moaned they were so good nice and fluffy.

"They followed Vinny to his house to see if did he what you told him to do. I must say I like that you can just erased what happened from his mind it was cool." He told me and sat next to me on the kitchen island.

"They didn't need to do that it always works when I compel I human." I told him he smiled back.

"It was more for them then you they wanted to see how it worked. Have you noticed we have been smiling a lot this morning?" he asked and nodded my head while taking a bite of my pancakes. "Can you compel me?" he asked me and I truly didn't know.

"I really don't know I've never tried on a cold one before. Do you want me to try?" I asked him I really wanted to try now so I hoped he said yes.

"Yeah sure but nothing crazy okay?" he asked and I nodded my head. I looked into his eyes and started compelling him.

"Edward I want you to get a knife and stab me in my leg okay?" I told him and waited for him to respond.

"What Bella I'm not going to stab you with a knife are you crazy?" Edward said and I tried again.

"No Edward listen to me I want you to stab my leg." I compelled him again and he stepped away from me.

"Forget it Bella I'm not going to stab you." He said and hugged me.

"Well Edward we have our answer I can't compel you isn't that great?" I asked him and he nodded then kissed me. Just then I heard the ringing of my phone come from the living room I pulled away from Edward and ran to my phone it was a text from Damon.

 _Hello my love we're here waiting for you at your house can't wait for my welcoming kiss. Can you?_

 **Authors Note**

 **You see what I mean lol hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to post a new one tomorrow. Love you beautiful people.**


	5. Arrived

DPOV

We finally got to Bells house but for some reason she wasn't there. We knocked on the door and we heard a human inside but he wouldn't open the door. Just our damn luck! What the hell could Bella be doing at this hour in the morning? I really am hoping Bonnie did the spell right because this town is not my scene. The Bella I knew hated mornings she even bit me once when I woke her up early for some sex. I'll never do that again; maybe she turned her switch off or went hunting. Surely she wasn't with another guy right I mean she loved me more than anything you can't get over that kind of love unless you turn the switch off.

 _Gosh could you be a bigger idiot you left her 30 years ago of course she is over you and why the hell do you care if she is dating someone or not. You're here for Katherine that's all._

Well even then I could still mess with her I mean come on I am Damon Salvatore I do whatever the hell I want. I sent her a text; turns out Stefan still had Bella's number. I don't remember why I didn't have it myself but I digress.

 _ **Hello my love were here waiting for you at your house can't wait for my welcoming kiss. Can you?**_

I loved messing with Bells because she was so sexy when she was mad it was one of the things I loved about her. It's also the one of main reasons I loved Katherine too but with her it wasn't so easy to tick her off. Buzz Kill.

"Did you text her Damon? Maybe she stepped out. Bonnie are you sure you got the right house?" Stefan asked, and dammit I was wondering the same thing regarding the Bennet witch.

"Yes this is what I saw when I did the locator spell. Are you sure she had no way to find out you guys were coming or not. Maybe she ran away when she heard that Damon was looking for her. I know I would have." Bonnie stated gosh how she could fit all that sass into her tinny body I have no Idea.

"Why would she run we aren't trying to kill her and last time we saw each other we kissed and made up. There is no anger between us so you Bon Bon are wrong. And Stefan of course I texted her why would I ask you for her number if I wasn't going to contact her." Gosh these people really get on my nerves sometimes.

"Fine Damon has she texted you back at least?" he asked

"If she had then I would have told you guys by now don't you think?"

"Damon why do you always have to such an ass we are here for you remember we can easily catch the next plane out of here and leave you to find Katherine on your own."

"Now now brother calm down I just what to get this over with no reason to get your panties in a twist. I guess we're just going to have to wait for the amazing Bella to come grace us with her presence." I stated and leaned up against the tree. Elena and Bonnie sat down on the grass and Stefan just went deeper into the woods.

"Let me know if you find Bambi brother." He sped off as I laughed.

EPOV

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Bella to get out of the bathroom she had to get changed and freshen up a little for her meeting. I was quite worried, I told Bella that I should go with her to the meeting with her _friends_ but she didn't want me to, she said that it wasn't worth my time. Ugh what am I going to do that guy was her first love; you see I'm already stressing out I shouldn't think that way about Bella but, one never forgets there first love it's almost impossible to do. I shouldn't be worried Bella told me she was over him and I believed her, Bella is the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her over some guy who still hung up and a girl that played him. Yup I know the whole story Bella explained it all to me and honesty I felt bad for the guy, he gave up true love for a slut. But hey his loss is my gain Bella is everything to me and I don't want to lose her, I'll stand by her until she orders me away. Just then I heard the bathroom door open, I looked over and my eyes landed on a beautiful site Bella. She was wearing a blue V-neck tee with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with combat boots. She looked so hot. I walked up to her and kissed her until she pulled away both of us breathless.

"Baby you look so hot right now that I'm not sure I'm going to let you leave the room. I might need to take pictures and show everyone my bad girl." I said and kiss her again I can never get enough of Bella she was like blood to me I can't go without it. I pulled away and checked her out again.

"Well thank you I dressed myself now that you now the real me you should know I like looking badass and not like some innocent teenaged girl." She said while going to my mirror to reapply lip gloss. "Okay I'm ready to go to my house you could drop me off if you want I don't want to ride the truck back it's too slow." She smiled at me and I was more than happy to give her a ride.

"Sure I'd love to let's go maybe the rest will be back when I return so I'll have something to do while you're gone; I might even go for a quick hunt with Emmett if he wants." I told her I trusted Bella so I was just going to give her space and let her handle this situation. Ugh I get sick just thinking about Bella would never do anything like that to me. We raced down the stairs again but I let her win this time. We left the house and got into my car but then thought _maybe I should let her drive my car see if she can handle the speed._ I smile at her and got into the passenger side and looked at Bella as she happily got into the driver's side and said.

"You're really going to let me drive?" I nodded she leaned over to kiss me and then pulled away. "I have been dying to drive you're your car so thanks I love you so much." She said and started the engine drove out the parking garage and speed away right up to 80 mph and I loved it; when I noticed she took the wrong turn.

"Babe you went the wrong way." I told her and she shushed me.

"I know baby I just want to enjoy this a little longer." She looked at me and smiled. Gosh I love this woman she was too cute for her own good.

She turned around and drove the write way to her house and got there in less than 4 minutes she parked in front of the house and got out the car. I sped up so I could kiss her one last time then left. I got back to my house when I noticed that Bella left her phone in the car so went back to give it to her I parked in the front got out the car then stopped when I heard her voice.

"Daddy why don't you invite these nice guys into our home?" Bella asked Charlie and I heard him do so but Bella stooped Damon from going in "You guys make yourself at home will be right back okay." Bella told them and walked out again.

"Bells you look good enough to eat, so tell me why do you have me out here alone?" He asked it sounded like he was smirking he is a dumb ass.

"I came out here to warn you Damon our little fling form back then is over I have a new life and I don't want you to ruin it okay." She told him I liked the sound of that, go Bella.

"Now why would I do that to you Bells I would never want to ruin your boring life in little old Forks? I'm just going to spice it up a little." He told her, how dare he call Bella's life boring who does he think he is?

"Spice it up how you only ruin things never make them better? I know you Damon you just want to use me for some for reason and the leave so stick to your plan and leave me alone." she asked him I felt bad for listening to their conversation I was about to make my presence known when Damon said.

"By the time I leave you and this little town you're going to remember how much you loved me and then you're going to want me back Bells I just know it."

"Yeah Damon whatev…" she got cut off but I didn't hear someone else speak so I went to see what happened to her when I saw it. Damon was kissing Bella and she wasn't pulling away. No this can't be right _Bella would never do this to me right?_

 _But I Still Love You_

 **Another's Note**

 **Hello people sorry I didn't post yesterday I started writing and knocked out**

 **Let me know if you liked Edwards POV idk felt kinda ify about it. Writing again soon Good night Beautiful People**


	6. They Kissed

BPOV

What am I doing this wrong I shouldn't be kissing Damon right now I have Edward. _Must pull away….._

 _Why should you pull away you know you want to kiss him, come on just give in._

 _No I love Edward and this isn't me._

I pulled away from the kiss and started walking towards a tree. I thought I saw Edward's car but I doubt it was him.

"Bells were you going sweetheart come back don't be like that." Damon said following close behind me. Ugh he is getting on my nerves, so I ripped a branch off the tree and stabbed Damon with it. He started groaning in agony so I pushed the branch in deeper.

"Leave me alone Damon no more games WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! If you ever kiss me again Damon I swear you'll have hell to pay. I told you we are over I don't need you anymore and I so don't love you either. So why don't you clean up and come inside so we can get whatever you want from me over with." I told him and pulled the branch out of his stomach and walked away just then I noticed Edward, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie standing outside staring at me and Damon. Wait what? Edward was here?

"Edward? What you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to him but didn't touch him because he didn't look so happy right now and I don't want to get rejected right now. Not with Damon and company here.

"I got home then realized you left your phone in my car so came back to give it to you when I run into this." Edward said pissed off that is not good.

"How much did you see?" I asked him as he handed me my phone.

"All of it, every part of it. Bella why did you kiss him back?" he asked hurt and betrayal written all over his face I couldn't help it I wanted to cry right now.

"Edward I really don't know why but I rather not talk about this right now, I'll come over as soon as I'm finished here okay." I told him and he just walked away got into his car and drove away. Oh my God what have I done I hope he can forgive me. I should have pulled away as soon as he leaned in but I didn't and I really don't know why. This was just getting me angrier and I stormed into the house with Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie behind me. Damon was still on the floor trying to heal I didn't care, he shouldn't have kissed me, I warned him. _I just hope he doesn't do it again because I won't be able to pull back if he does…_

DPOV

I can't believe Bells did that to me she's never pulled away from me before and yet there she went and stabbed me with a tree branch. But let me tell you it was totally worth it. That kiss was amazing even if she doesn't want to admit it I know she liked it which made this game all the more fun. I loved Bells and she loved me once so that counts for something right? You know what it doesn't even matter, what does is that she kissed me back so I still have a chance with her. So I went to go hunt down that guy that was here and see what the hell he has that I don't and try to get some dirt on him. I followed his ultra-sweet sent to a house in the woods but he never went in so I went deeper into the woods and the sent got stronger I followed it until I heard men grunting and thought hey maybe this guy is gay. Ha that would be great then Bells would have to dump him and I would get her back. But as I got closer I saw him and some other guy feeding on a deer. Wow this guy is a cold one or shall I say a sparkly vampire that puts vampires like us to shame. Wow Bells really did it with this one what was she thinking dating these gay ass vamps when she could do so much better? I'll give them one thing there lest vulnerable than our kind I mean there not killed easily like us but I'm still better. I've known Bells longer then he has I know everything about her and that gave me an edge. I know I should probably stay away like Bells said and not get on her bad side; but this is just too tempting forget about Katherine if she wants me she knows where to find me with soon to be again my Bells. She always popped up when Bells and I were together so this could be a win win, well for me at least. But could I really hurt Bella again if and when Katherine came knocking on the door. Bella is one of the few people in this word that I can trust. So I guess I have to make a choice Katherine or Bella?

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **Authors Note**

 _ **Made another one in for tonight I'll see if I can write some more tomorrow. Goodnight Beautiful people!**_


	7. The Meeting

BPOV

"Hey whoo-hoo Bells can you tell your 'father' to let me in?" I heard Damon's voice by the door. I was in the living room with Stefan, Bonnie and 'Elena'; _yeah I still don't believe that's not Katherine they are going to elaborate on that one._

"Charlie please let him in he is a friend." I called out to Charlie who was blocking Damon's way into the house.

"How about next time I just kill him and all will be right in the world." Damon said as he walked towards were we were all sitting.

"Really Damon two hours here and you're already trying to kill people that she's close to? Bella what you saw in him I will never know." The girl Elena said sarcastically, I like her already but I can see she meant no harm by her words.

"You see that's where you're wrong _Elena_ , he was always different went we were together. Good different I recall." I turned to smile at Damon as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Yup I was always good to my girl; why do you think Stefan likes her so much? She was always a great distraction for me." Damon said as he draped an arm around my shoulder.

"But not anymore Damon; I meant what I said outside I like my new life here and I don't want you guys to ruin what I have here or else I will hurt you." I warned him off.

"Bells now that sounds like an invitation." Damon smiled; I rolled my eyes he is just too much to handle.

"So what are you guys here?" I asked

"Well Bella we were wondering if you could help us find Katherine? For Damon's sake of course." Stefan replied

"WHAT! After all this time still trying to find Katherine? What the hell is wrong with you guys Katherine is just trouble. Don't you think that if she wanted to see you, you would have found her by now? Damon I can't believe you are still obsessed with this chick." I was angry this is ridiculous they come here asking me to help them find the chick that Damon left me for.

"Damon I mean really why after all these years it's still just Katherine. I can't believe you had the nerve…"

"Excuse me Bella?" I was interrupted by Elena. I turned my attention towards her. "Sorry but I need to find Katherine too her being my doppelgänger and I was hoping to meet her."

"Well let me sum it up for you. She is a first class evil bitch, who cares about no one but herself. Trust me you are better off not knowing her at all." I ranted while Damon tried to calm me down.

"Bella what happened? Why are you so angry you never hated Katherine this much. Has she done something to you?" Damon asked me as he pulled me closer to him for comfort. Ugh, I miss this us; it was always so easy so natural to be with Damon. But I was too angry to dwell on the feelings I had for Damon. No I was too busy being upset with this Katherine situation.

"She came here to Forks and threatened me to stay away from you. I don't know who she thinks she is then she sent a cold one after me to come kill me. He almost killed me. My normal healing abilities didn't work because he bit me and injected me with venom. This kind of worked out in the long run by making it look like I was actually a human. If it wasn't for Edward and his family I would be dead right now. And if that wasn't enough she sent his crazy ex-girlfriend after me too." I took a deep breath. "That's why I now really hate the bitch and can't believe you are still obsessing over her. I mean seriously Damon get over her already." I sighed finally done with my rant on the wicked witch of the west.

"Bella, did she really do that to you?" Damon asked

"No Damon I'm just making it up because I feel poetic today. Of course she really did that; its Katherine we are talking about she is capable of anything." I shook my head of course Damon wouldn't believe that his innocent little Katherine would do something like that.

"Well that's the thing we want to kill her. Truth is that Elena here got herself in trouble with some originals and we were sent to kill off Katherine. But seeing that you hate her it looks like you will be willing to help." Damon explained.

"You want to kill Katherine? That will never work."

"You never know it just might work out. I mean we have a witch and three vampires with people that can help us. Maybe you can get the cold ones to help us out?" Stefan asked me "I heard a while back that they are sometimes gifted with a special power maybe that could help us out."

"So is that what you came for then you want my help to take down Katherine?" they all nodded. "And you want my boyfriend's family to help you out as well?" they all nodded again accept Damon.

"Family is that what they call it these days?" Damon asked

"Damon don't start… let go meet up with them then. This should be fun. Ill let them know we're coming."

 _Hey Edward I'm sorry about earlier today but I need your help. Family meeting part two in 10 minutes? See you soon._

"Ok I let them know that we're coming. It shouldn't take long to get there. Damon and I will run. Stefan you and the girls can take the car. It's a small town you won't get lost. Here's the address ok we will meet you there." I tossed Stefan the key and watched as they walked out the house.

"Race me there?" I asked

"Just like old times. I'll give you a head start." He said and smiled at me, gosh I love seeing him smile. With that being said I left I began running as fast as I could and I heard him follow behind me.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N I had a change of heart on how I wanted the story to go. It's still going to be a fight over who wins Bella's heart but I changed the plot because I needed a reason for Stefan and Elena to stay there. Hope you're ok with the change. Let me know what you think. Review! Next chapter will involve the Cullen's.**


	8. The Salvatore's

BPOV

"Damn you're sexy when you run." Damon said while leaning against Edward's car.

"Damon? How did you get here so fast?" I asked, how could he have possibly known where the Cullen's lived already. Has he been here before?

"Well it was a race Bella, and you and I both know I don't like to lose." He smirked at me and walked closer. "Should I have been a gentleman and let you win, you would have hated me even more." He smiled and touched my cheek.

It's true if he had let me win I would have been angry with him. Damon just understands me; I guess that's what knowing someone for 30 years will get you. Interrupting my train of thought I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over Damon's shoulder and saw Edward and Emmett looking at us with curious yet angry eyes.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked and walked closer to where Damon and I were standing.

"I could ask you the saw question. Did you guys just come out…..? Of the forest. What were two guys like you doing all alone in the woods?" Damon said as he turned around to face Emmett. Did he just insinuate that Edward and Emmett were gay? Wait, why would he think that?

"Damon what are you trying to say? They were hunting." I told him. I realized that I was still very close to Damon and it wasn't making this situation any better. I need to go to Edward. Make him feel better. So I ran towards him (vamp speed) and hugged him in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But he wasn't having that he pulled me closer and kissed me long and hard, but hey I can't complain. I heard my truck pulling into the drive way, so I pulled away from Edward. I turned only to a very upset Damon walking away from the house.

"Damon wait!" I said he turned to look at me. Stefan, Bonnie and Elena got out of the truck and walked to were Damon was. "Hey lets go inside ok I'd like you to meet the Cullen's." Edward and Emmett breezed past us inside the house. I took Damon's hand and lead them into the house. Whoa Déjà vu it was like telling them I was a vampire all over again. They were all there just waiting for us.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena. They have come a long way for some help." I told them and turned to Damon. "Guys these are the Cullen's; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosaline and Emmett. Now for gifts we have Alice, Edward and Jasper. Alice has visions and can see the future, I have a feeling that you and Bonnie will get along just fine. Jasper has the power to influence emotions and Edward can read minds."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Carlisle said as he got up and went to shake Damon and Stefan's hands.

"Carlisle has always been fascinated with vampires; he is even more fascinated with our kind…"

"After Bella told me I did some research and if I am correct to believe that you men are the Salvatore brothers. Turned by a Ms. Katherine Peirce 1864; I must say you older than quite some of us. I met the other members in my family in the early 1900's. If you don't mind me asking will you tell us your story? I mean you can't believe everything you read on the internet."

"Carlisle at least invite them to sit down first; where have your manners gone?" Esme chided Carlisle. "Will you please follow me to the dining room there should be enough room for us to sit and talk there?" Esme said as she led us all into in the dining room I always loved Esme's choice in furniture. It was an exquisite masterpiece; the dark cherry finish glass top is the perfect addition for those looking to add a casual and luxurious tone to their dining room. There were only 8 chairs so Esme sent Emmett to get a few more. "Please sit." She said to us and that's what we did. Edward came around and pulled out my chair for me, while Damon sat in the seat next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know how talking about Katherine gets you all worked up. Just remember I'm here to help you out." I told him and he smiled back. I heard Edward clear his throat as he sat down on the other side on me. I looked at him and gave him a knowing look.

"Stop it Edward I love you but Damon really needs me here." I told him and rubbed his arm to calm him down.

"He'll try to play it up to get your attention." Edward snared

"Edward you don't know the story so I suggest you stay quiet and listen before we have another fight; and with that he remained quiet but took my hand into his to let me know he doesn't want another fight. Meanwhile Damon took my left hand into his own as well and gave me a brilliant smile. Edward was right of course he is going to over play it to get my attention.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" Damon asked and looked towards the rest of the Cullen's.

"Just your history how you guys became what you are." Carlisle told Damon.

"It all started at some point in 1864 when Katherine came to Mystic Falls in order to hide from Klaus an original vampire and for the sake of this long ass story I will elaborate on that later. She had a romantic relationship with both of us, although she had a clear preference for Stefan, she never loved me it was always Stefan." Damon started off gosh Katherine really is a first class bitch. I squeezed Damon's hand tighter in order to comfort him.

"Katherine had planned to turn both of us into vampires, and had been feeding us vampire blood for a while. When her true identity was revealed and we were both killed by our own father for trying to protect her. However, Damon truly loved her and had hoped to be the only one to be turned into a vampire by her, so he was angry at his at me for being turned into one as well. Furthermore, Damon had been told by Emily Bennett that Katherine had been entombed along with all the other vampires in the town in 1864 as a form of protection, and so, for over 140 years, he wanted to bring Katherine back and he shared a bitter and violent relationship with me." Stefan continued even though I know this story is also hard for him to speak about.

"Damon came back to Mystic Falls after finding what he believed to be a way to finally bring Katherine back. However, after meeting Katherine's descendant and fellow doppelgänger Elena Gilbert, and upon realizing that Katherine had never loved him, Damon stopped caring for her and started working with me to protect Elena and her friends and family from various other supernatural threats. When Katherine eventually returned to Mystic Falls as well and with the goal of killing Elena for various reasons, Damon and I became her enemies. Afterwards, Damon's and Katherine's hate for each other continuously grew." Stefan finished and didn't look like he could handle speaking about it anymore.

"Although Damon would jump on any occasion to get rid of Katherine for good, Stefan has been more lenient with her, believing that she is merely the person that she is because of her harsh life." Elena added this I didn't know.

"I went off to the Confederate army but came back to find Stefan playing a game with Katherine. Katherine was happy I had returned as she now had both brothers to keep her entertained. She needed someone to escort her to the Founder's Ball and both Stefan and I accepted to offer at the same time. Katherine was amused but in the end, she chose Stefan. After the dance, Stefan escorted Katherine, beaming with pleasure because she was staying with our family." Damon continued what Stefan could no longer say.

"Stefan escorted her to her room and confessed his feelings for her and kissed her afterwards. Katherine was taken by surprise, but in a good way. When she entered her room, she found that I was waiting there. I had no problem with Stefan's "feeble crush" but Katherine had compelled me to leave her alone." Damon stopped then, this is the part that crushed him the most.

"While we were having sex with, Katherine's true nature was revealed as a vampire and she bit me. In the morning, she compelled me to keep her secret and not to tell anyone. She had a future planned for her, Damon and me. She compelled both us to keep her secret from one another and eventually be together forever." Stefan took over telling the story now.

"Katherine knew that George Lockwood knew what she was and made a deal with him: she would get him what he wanted, if she helped him escape the town. He agreed. Katherine continued her love affairs with both of us. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine and willingly drank her blood as he wanted to become a vampire himself and join the darkness in order to be with her for all of eternity. Bella, a friend of Katherine's was aware of what she was doing to the brothers and advised Katherine against it, but Katherine wasn't bothered. Vampires were being hunted and we knew that if Katherine was exposed, she would be taken away and be destroyed. I wondered whether it would be best if we told our father Giuseppe Salvatore so he would protect her but Damon was against the suggestion, knowing that if our father found out, he would kill Katherine himself. Damon, wanting Katherine to be safe, made me promise not to speak a word to our father. Nevertheless, I went to Giuseppe anyway and tried to convince him that there were good vampires in the world, but Giuseppe knew that vampires were monsters and there was no goodness in them. He became suspicious of my judgment; spiked my drink with vervain. Unaware what that father had done this, I went about my daily business. Katherine knew when the vampires would be rounded up and wanted to see me one more time…" Stefan trailed off.

"When Katherine and I were alone, she bit me. By now was used to her feeding on me and didn't mind but I was confused and horrified when she collapsed, due to the vervain weakening her. My father came and told me to alert the sheriff." Stefan finished that last part and looked at Damon pleadingly to finish off the story.

"I came and tried to stop Katherine from being taken away. My father stopped him, knowing that if I was marked a sympathizer, I would be killed with her as well, but I didn't care. I was furious with Stefan for what he had done and blamed him for revealing who Katherine was. We both decided to free her. In the process, I was shot and killed. Stefan picked up a gun and tried to shoot whoever had done it but was shot as well. Stefan watched Katherine get reloaded into the wagon and driven away as he died. Katherine escaped not too long after with the help of George Lockwood and looked back at our bodies." Damon paused he looked at me and then to the Cullen's. I totally forgot about them I was re living this story in my head. They all looked with sympathy towards the brothers knowing now how hard their life was. Even Edward looked remorseful towards them. But the story wasn't finished Damon then continued.

"Both of us woke the next day as transitioning vampires. While I had volunteered to be a vampire, Stefan had been compelled by Katherine to drink her blood. Becoming a vampire had been for Katherine only and because she was going to die, being a vampire was worthless. At the end of the day Stefan went to say goodbye to our father while I went to Fell's Church to see Katherine being taken inside before the building went up in flames. When I came back, Stefan had become a vampire with our father's blood. Stefan wanted us to remain together forever and compelled a young woman to a "gift" for my final transitioning. I was hesitant at first but the temptation for blood was irresistible and I drank the woman's blood. But I was angry that Katherine had decided to turn Stefan as well and vowed to my dear brother an eternity of misery. I talked to Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, who was a witch and had cast a spell on the church so the vampires were protected from permanent death. Because she kept Katherine alive, I protected her family when she was burned at the stake." Damon finished he held my hand tighter and took a deep breath.

"I think we should take a pause this might take all night and I have a feeling if you want the rest of the story you're going to have to pour Damon a drink." I told them Esme and Alice got up and went to prepare something for the boys. Looking a Damon's face right now all I wanted to do was hug him make sure he was ok make him happy and help him forget Katherine. It was then that I realized it… I still love Damon Salvatore.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N So so so sorry it's taken me so long to finish up this chapter. I had a lot of details and I needed to figure out where to add Bella. So far so good next few chapters is going to be more history on the Salvatore's until I figure out in what direction I want to continue the story. So please bear with me as I try to figure out the rest of the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love you Beautiful People.**


	9. Stefan

BPOV

"Wait so I don't understand what's this vervain you keep mentioning?" Jasper asked.

"It's a herb that is almost fatal to our kind it protects humans from getting compelled and burns to the touch it's the garlic myth basically." Damon answered

"Ok now with the Doppelgänger that's you Elena? What does that mean?" Carlisle ever so eager for information asked.

"I mean that she is an exact copy of Katherine. She looks like her identical twin. But they are two completely different people Elena is sweet and kind and caring of others; While Katherine is a selfish raging bitch." Stefan answered for Carlisle.

"But Bella you told us Damon wasn't over Katherine." Edward added

"I wasn't for a long time Elena helped me with that and after Katherine's last visit all I want to do now is kill the bitch."

"Oh is that what you need Bella for?" Alice asked Damon.

"Yes but we also need your help." Stefan told Alice

"You said there was more to the story can we hear the rest if that's okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Damon's side is simpler than mine so I guess I'll go first." Stefan said.

We were all sitting at the table again. Damon, Stefan and I all drinking bourbon courtesy of Carlisle; he had a vintage just because and was finally glad to have a reason to open it.

"During the years following my transition, despite the help from close friend Lexi Branson, I constantly battled with bloodlust, and during the 1900's after "falling off the wagon" due to Damon's unhealthy influence, I widely became known as the Ripper of Monterrey due to my inability to control my blood thirst. For a brief time, I was romantically involved with the Original, Rebekah Mikaelson, and shared a close friendship with her brother, Niklaus." Stefan paused to make sure Elena and Bonnie could bear to hear the story of his dark days. Elena reassured Stefan and let him continue.

"After many years away, I returned to my hometown of Mystic Falls to visit my distant nephew, Zach. I saw Elena Gilbert for the first time while rescuing her after her parents' car drove off Wickery Bridge. After finding her personal records and observing her from afar, I was determined that Elena was definitely not Katherine. Still, I was strongly intrigued by her and decided to pose as a new transfer student at Mystic Falls High School to get to know her. We were instantly drawn to each other and we immediately bonded, beginning a romantic relationship shortly afterwards." He ended it on that note. All the girls looked emotional at Stefan's story.

"It's getting late how about you guys stay here and we will continue tomorrow morning. We have plenty of rooms you can sleep here. Bella tells us your kind can sleep?" Esme asked the boys.

"Yes we can; and that is very kind of you. Some sleep would be nice." Stefan said as he looked down at Elena. They looked like they needed some alone time; and quite frankly so did I. I need some time to think about this whole "still in love with Damon situation". What is happening to me I love Edward. But I still love Damon too.

"Alice will you lead them to their rooms…"

"Our bags are in the car. Can we just run out and get them?" Elena said as she pointed to the door that Damon came busting in through.

"Don't worry I got them." Damon said.

"Emmett help the man out." Esme slapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"The rooms are just upstairs. Please follow me." Alice said as she ran up the stairs. The room was empty then Rose and Jasper followed them upstairs and Esme and Carlisle left to their own rooms. Edward had disappeared after Esme decided to let them stay overnight. All of a sudden I felt a breeze; I wasn't alone. Someone ran across me around the room again. Then it was quite too quite.

I felt arms wrap around my waist "Come with me if you want to live…."

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N that's it for the history I took steph A15 advice. Don't want to bore you. HEHEHE but as torcher you now have to figure out who is stealing Bella away. Is it Damon or Edward? You have to wait to find out. Hahaha I'm evil… no I'm not I will start working on the next chapter later on tonight.**

 **Love you Beautiful People.**

.


	10. Bella's Thought's

BPOV

"Damon?" I ask I wasn't cold so it couldn't have been Edward.

"Who else could it be? Oh wait that's right. Sparkly vamp dude; come on Bella let go hang out." He pulled me towards the door but I pulled away.

"Damon as much as I would love too I can't and you know that. Plus I'm tired I need sleep." I told him.

"What happened to you where's my Bella? The fun one, the one who didn't care about what others think, the one…" I cut him off

"The one who doesn't hurt people, the one who is nothing like Katherine, remember? Damon I don't play with two guys at once you know this I'm with Edward right now and I don't want to hurt anyone. Please don't make me have to." I pleaded with him.

"I get it Bella I do. But I want you to know that I want you back and for real this time. I'm over Katherine and all I want now is my Bella back. I won't give up until I have you back Bella." He stepped closer and leaned in to kiss my forehead and with that he was gone. I let out a deep breath; no one saw that. I ran up to Edward's room and there he was waiting for me in bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked me

"Nothing I was just cleaning up for Esme down stairs." I lied

"Well come on lets go to sleep." He said and smiled as he patted the spot next to him.

"No Edward, I have to clean up take a shower and stuff, 20 minutes tops." I told him and with that left to the bathroom all my stuff was still here from this morning. I turned on the shower and got in to the hot steam.

What is happening to me? I know I love Edward and Edward loves me. Edward and I are the same we work we flow. Edward understands me; and I mean what will happen if I leave him? It would crush him. He never opened his heart to anyone and then he trusted me to with it and I'm just going to leave him? That's just horrible I could never do that to him. And how could I be sure that Damon won't hurt me again that he means what he says. When we finally find Katherine will he still want to kill her or run off with her? But then again I don't want to have a one sided relationship with Edward it just wouldn't be fair to him. I love him but I'm pretty sure I love Damon just as much if not even more. With that being said I formulated a plan.

I Damon really loves me and wants to be with me then he will have to prove himself to me. He will have to prove that he is completely over Katherine and won't leave me for anyone. Only then I will be able to be with him. If he can do this then I will stay with him and will have to figure out some way to let Edward down easy. I only hope that he will forgive me and still want to be friends after; because I don't want to lose the Cullen's friendship.

I turned off the water and got out the shower. I got dressed in Edward's shirt and left the bathroom. Edward was still there waiting on the bed his expression instantly changed when he saw me.

"Have a good shower?" he asked and I nodded climbing into bed next to him under the covers. "Is everything okay?" he asked

"Edward you I love you right?" I asked and he nodded yes. "And you know that if I had it my way I would never hurt you?" now he looked concerned.

"What's going on Bella is it Damon? What has he done now?" he asked angrily

"Edward calm down. Damon hasn't done anything it's just I want you to know that I really do love you and I never want to hurt you. Please always remember that." I told him I leaned in to kiss him long and hard to emphasize my point. "Now let me sleep we have a long day ahead of us." I told him kissed him once more before laying down and snuggling closer towards him. Gosh I really do hope everything works out for the best. If I do end up with Damon it's only because it's my true heart's desire. And if I do let go of Edward then Damon better count his blessings because if he hurts me again I swear to god I'll kill him.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N This chapter came a little earlier just because it was so short I wanted to let you know what Bella is thinking before I went any further into the story. Bella is not going to make it easy on Damon. But I will give you guys a little action now and then. Poor Edward has the whole night to think about Bella's words. Next Chapter will be them asking the Cullen's for help and trying to formulate a plan. I will update as soon as I have a chance. Love you Beautiful people.**


	11. Hunting Part 2

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I looked around the room and noticed Edward was gone. Aww he must be down stairs making me pancakes. He is too sweet. I get out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then proceeded to comb my hair; I noticed a curling iron on top of the sink and decided to curl my hair. Thanks Alice always one step ahead of me. I let my fall in loose waves and put some lip gloss on; done. I need to go hunt I had no blood yesterday and I'm feeling kind of weak. Maybe now that Carlisle knows my secret he could get me some blood bags from the hospital. I'll ask him later. I walked back out into Edward's room and notice the bed was made and on top was a blue sundress with little black hearts on it. I got dressed and proceed to go down stairs. I wonder if I'm the last one to get up I look at the time and it's already 11 o' clock. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw everyone sitting around the table eating. I looked around for Edward but he wasn't there.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well?" Stefan asked

"Of course; how about you guys? Was everything alright?"

"Yes the Cullen's are very kind." He replied

"That they are the nicest people you'll meet. Speaking of which where are they?" I asked

"They're in the library. Said they wanted to leave us to eat in peace since they find the smell of human food disgusting." Damon replied and then continued to eat his pancake. "There are some pancakes under the heater if you want some Bells." He said. Since I want to torcher myself and I felt so bad for turning him down last night I asked.

"Actually Damon I need to go hunting, would you like to come with me?" he just smiled at me

"God I thought you'd never ask." He got up and walked over to my side.

"Hold on a second let me just tell them where we're going. Wait for me by the door." I told him and he just shook his head. "Come on Damon please." I pleaded with him and he left.

I walked to the library and saw the Cullen's sitting each doing their own little thing. When I walked in they smiled at me and said hello.

"Hello everyone I was just letting you know that Damon and I are going hunting. I haven't fed in almost two days and I need blood. Also Carlisle I was wondering if you could get me blood bags from the hospital. It's just that it's much easier drinking from a bag instead of a person." I asked him.

"I think I could figure that out Bella if it's easier for you then why not? I can get you some today if you want?" he asked

"Yes that would be great Damon and I would greatly appreciate that." I smiled at him

"Wait why Damon too?" Edward asked

"Because I rather him drinking from a bag them out their feeding on people I don't want to raise suspicion. So I would have to watch him every time he hunts which won't be fun." I told and watched him relax. "Edward you have to stop worrying so much trust me I know how to take care of myself." I kissed him quickly then whispered "I love you" before leaving.

Damon was by the door waiting for me when I walked out of the house. "Did little Bella get permission to leave the house? We wouldn't want to get in trouble now would we Bella?" He whined to me.

"Damon, do me a favor? Stop being such an ass. Carlisle is a doctor in Seattle and I was trying to see if he could snatch us a couple of blood bags so we wouldn't have to go hunting all the time. Also I was just letting them know we would be out for a while I was not asking permission." I scolded him, I love him but I hate when he acts like an ass. "Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Let's go somewhere far." He said then asked "Where do you usually go?"

"If I had time I would go to Seattle or Port Angeles if not then I would just fed off Charlie." I told him. Sometimes if I lost track of time or couldn't get home in time I would just take some of Charlie's blood not a lot just enough to make it through the next day. That's another advantage to living with a human. "Let's go to Port Angeles better there not too far, not too long. Nothing to exciting just snatch, fed, erase ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, but Bella I will bring the fun side out in you again. She is hidden somewhere inside there and I'm going to find her." He said a sped off.

Gosh the way Damon and I used to hunt. We would find the most innocent, the one who wanted to be seduced. We wouldn't go for the easy ones no. we would find the ones who played hard to get but secretly had a freaky side; and if for some reason we were wrong and they didn't want it; we would compel them to obey. But no not anymore that was the old Bella, I have control over myself now and I could never just kill an innocent; no not any more.

I ran after Damon and caught up to him he smiled and then proceeded to run even faster. We raced all the way to Port Angeles it was fun, haven't really had a chance to run free.

Once we go to Port Angeles we stopped running. Damon looked at me and smiled.

"So how are we going to do this? Good cop, bad cop? Innocent girl getting attacked? Couples fight? Or are we just going to find a random person and feed?" he asked, gosh which one should we do…

"Damon get off of me!" I screamed

"Please you like it don't try and fool me." He whispered

We were in a dark ally, still in Port Angeles and Damon has lost his God damn mind.

"Damon please just let me go! I don't want this I never did." I yelled again.

He had me up against the wall and was kissing my neck pinning me against the wall so I couldn't move. It's too much I can't believe he is actually doing this to me.

"Someone please help me! Please! Anyone! Damon let me go I'm begging you please." I screamed for help.

"No can do sweetheart not until you understand…" he was cut off by the voice of some guy.

"Let go of her. She said she doesn't want you." The man yelled at Damon

"Hey mind your own business ok?" Damon growled back

"No not until you leave this girl alone. I mean really what's the matter with you?" the man asked Damon.

"And I suppose you're going to try and stop me?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face; and with that the man punched Damon and sent him flying to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, thank to so much that was really brave of you. What's your name?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.

"Brian; and don't worry about it I think he was drunk or something." He said looking quite relived.

"No really you saved my life Brian." I hugged him then and started crying. "Thank you so much. Hey Brian can you help me out with more thing?" I asked

"Yes of course what do you need?"

"I need you to stay still and be quite." I compelled him and proceed to bite his neck. Next thing I know Damon came and joined in. We fed together until the man was almost dead and then pulled away. I took a deep breath and the looked at Damon.

"You got a little blood on your chin." I told him "Can you heal him?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Are you kidding the guy punched me in the face he is not going anywhere near my blood." He said and turned away.

"Gosh Damon you're such a child." I bit myself and fed it to Brian. He woke up and started to drink my blood until his bite wounds healed. Then I pulled my arm away and made him look up at me. "You're going to forget what happened here and go home. Don't do anything dangerous, or anything that can cause you harm for the next two days. You can leave now." I compelled him. He got up and walked away from us. I looked at Damon and smiled. "We did it! Oh my gosh I forgot how much fun that was." I laughed

"Yeah I know did you see his face it was ridiculous he thought one punch was going to knock me out…"

"What's going on here?" I heard Alice's voice call out. I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing in the alley. One very pissed off Alice I might add.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked

"I had a vision that Damon was attack you kissing you and stuff and I came to stop him before things went too far. But I see now that it was all just an act." She said shaking her head.

"I told you that we were going hunting."

"I know but it just looked so real I thought you needed help." She said sadly "Bella why did you let him kiss you?" she asked angrily.

"That was my fault I took it too far don't tell vampire boy about it, really it was my mistake." Damon interjected.

"That is still no excuse. You know that she is dating my brother you should have had some boundaries!" Alice yelled at Damon, but he just smiled down at her.

"It's ok short stack I promise I won't do it again without Bella's permission." He told Alice, I shook my head at him; he has no filter.

"Bella are you done here?" she asked me

"Yeah let's head back to the house. Damon, are you coming?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"If you want me too all you have to do is ask." He said and I smacked him playfully on his arm and turned to walk out the alley. "Alice you didn't tell Edward about your vision did you?" I asked her. If she did then I don't want to go home and deal with that drama.

"I didn't tell him but he is a mind reader I can't stop him from reading my thought especially when I'm having a vision." She told me as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then maybe I should stay here and enjoy the weather…"

"Oh no you don't, you have a favor to ask us and the sooner we get this over with the sooner they will all leave." She told me then grabbed my arm and sped off.

I really don't want my good mood to be killed by Edward's insecurities. Damon caught up to Alice and grabbed my arm and sped of faster than her. She slowed down confused but that didn't stop Damon.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update please forgive me. I forgot to write. I had a really busy weekend and didn't get a chance to do it. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully I can update later on today or early tmr. Please forgive me and please enjoy this chapter. Love you Beautiful People!**


	12. The Plan

BPOV

Once I saw the Cullen's house I slowed down and waited for the others. It was time to ask the Cullen's to help us find Katherine. Even though I'm pretty sure they will say yes because it's me that is asking, there's still a good chance they say no. If they say no then I will have to leave. I told them I will help and if the Cullen's can't help then I will just have to do it on my own. We walked into the house and went to the library and waited for the others to join us. Edward came in and looked at me his expression blank and that when I knew for sure he saw Alice's vision.

"Hey want to go to the meadow after this?" I asked him quietly

"Just us or do you want Damon to join us as well?" he growled at me that was cold even from Edward.

"Edward please don't be like that we have to talk, just us in our special place. Please?" I begged I saw from the corner of my eye Damon shaking his head in disappointment. He hated when I begged and asked permission, he said it made me weak and he knows that this is not the real me.

"Fine Bella, after this we will go." He said and relaxed a little.

Once everyone was in the room I began to speak.

"Okay so the reason my friends have come to find me is because they need to kill Katherine and they need help. They know and I know that it won't be easy she is really sneaky and manipulative but she has to die. She is a threat to Elena and only thinks of herself. So when it comes down to it she would put Elena's life in danger to save her own."

"She also has gotten really good at impersonating Elena. We wouldn't be asking if it wasn't extremely important. So will you please help us?" Stefan asked

"I'm sure we can but what kind of help do you need from us? You know her better than we do." Carlisle stated.

"Bella mention that you have special gifts when we all first met. That will help our witch channel power from your gifts to find her. Also the fact that you don't know her will work to our advantage once we make contact. I think together we could make a great team that can hunt and kill Katherine." Damon explained

"So what's the plan exactly?" Emmett asked

"We need to find out where she could be located. Find out what her next move is and who she is in contact with. Alice, Bonnie and Elena can help with that. Once we find her we move in go wherever she is and find out what she is doing. That's were Edward comes in you can get close read her mind…"

"That won't work I can't read you guys mind I have already tried. I'm guessing that's why I was never able to read Bella's mind." Edward interjected

"Correction as long as we are strong you can't read or mind's if you try really hard you can faintly read Stefan's mind. Am I right?" Damon said and Edward did what Damon said and I guess was successful because he started to laugh.

"Yeah I see what you mean it's almost a whisper but I can still hear it. How do you plan on making Katherine weak enough to let me read her mind?" Edward asked

"Bonnie and Jasper was it… can help with that. Bonnie has some herbs that can weaken her enough to let you read her mind sit down and have a talk with her. Jasper will make her emotional enough to trust you and continue to drink the herbs. After we get all the information we need from Katherine I personally will kill her." Damon finished

"What if it doesn't work? What if she kills one of us first?" Esme asked

"You guys follow a completely spate rule book than we do. You are almost indestructible you can take her and Katherine is not one to make a sence she would run first and we will catch her there are more of us than her and if anyone is under compulsion Elena can undo it if we find the right words. She looks like Katherine so that means the compulsion will work the same we can find out information from the people she has had contact with. I am 100 percent sure we can do this; Katherine won't know what hit her." Damon finished

"Okay I guess we have a plan then. We can help you guys but only if you understand we don't want any trouble if this starts to raise questions on us then we are backing out. Our family is first and if there is any danger we will leave." Carlisle stated

"I understand completely but that won't happen we have a plan it can't fail unless someone messes up." Damon added

"Okay let's talk more about the power linking I want to see how it works." Alice said excitedly.

"Bon Bon your up." Damon said

I took this as my opportunity. "Guys Edward and I are going to step out for a moment." I told them but they were too busy with Alice and Bonnie so I made my escape. Edward followed close behind. "I'll meet you there." I giggled and sped off into the forest to the location of our meadow.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N I got another chapter in and think I can squeeze another in before tomorrow. We will see but I hope you liked it. I'm just spit balling here I need to figure out how to catch Katherine and I think I might even throw in some originals in here. I have no idea where my mind might take me but we shall see. HEHE Love you Beautiful People!**


	13. Meadow

BPOV

When I finally got to the meadow Edward was already there. He didn't even give me a chance to win but its ok I deserve that and more. I walked to where Edward was sitting and proceed to sit down myself.

"Can we just talk I don't want to fight right now?" I asked and took his hand into mine.

"Bella you told me there was nothing left between you guys. But now he can kiss you and flirt with you no problem and it's not fair. I don't like it, I am your boyfriend not him. He shouldn't be the one kissing your neck and making you feel all special. Ever since he got here you and I haven't been the same. All we used to do is come down here and spend time together and now in 3 short days everything has changed. He has this effect on you that I don't approve of and really I just want my Bella back." He said and I can tell by his expression that he has been holding that in for quite some time.

"Edward, I don't know what to tell you. I love you but Damon being here has brought up some feelings I can't deny. But I told him that I wouldn't make the same mistake as Katherine and that he just can't come here and think that I will fall for him all over again. I don't understand it either he is bringing out this old side of me that I used to love being. But I have also grown into the person I am today. Part of me believes that I still love Damon and that I should return to him. But then I know that I shouldn't that I should stay with you because we work and we have a connection that I never had with Damon. There is no way to explain it really but with everything that's been going on lately it's been easier to just let myself be. I have no control over myself when I'm with Damon and that's my problem. Also you have to realize that Damon and I are friends, we have been for 30 years now. I know him the way he knows me. We are basically in sync. Today we went over the line but in my mind it was natural. It was Good ole Damon and Bella hunting again. Really there was nothing to it. But Edward I love you and if this is a problem I totally understand. But I have to help them with this, we have to kill Katherine." I told him; I'm usually not the one for long speeches but I had to let him know. This isn't a game; this is real life I have to lay my cards out on the table. Edward needed to know how I feel because it's not fair to him.

"Edward there is a possibility that I might still be in love with Damon and if that's the case then I might leave you for him. Edward I love you but I don't want to play with your emotions so I'm going to tell you the truth from now on. I want to be with you but I still have strong feelings for Damon." I looked at him and I can tell that my words hurt him. But the truth hurts and I need to let it out.

"Then why bother with me Bella. He is obviously willing. He wants you back and you want him. Why don't you just dump me now and go with him? If this is about us helping to kill Katherine the by all means don't let that stop you on my account. We will still help you with your plan but don't just string me along. Bella I can deal …" I cut him off

"Do you really believe I would be so shallow as to string you along because I needed your help? Edward how could you think so low of me? Did you not here my story on how Damon left me for another in the past. He hurt me Edward and I still haven't forgiven him for that. I can't accept him back into my life, just so when we find Katherine he runs off into the sunset with her without thinking twice about me. No Edward I can't handle that pain again. He has to earn my trust and I'm not 100% sure if I can give it to him again. I am not lying when I say that you and I have a connection that I never had with Damon. I'm in love with you Edward you make me happy and make me feel loved and cared for. You cherish me and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I absolutely love that the most about you. I love that you are always there for me and have never let me down. That's why I am still undecided. That's why I am still with you and haven't run off with Damon. I never faked my love for you Edward that was always real." I stroked the side of his cheek and he gave me a shy smile.

"Do you really mean that Bella?" He asked me hopeful; I stared deep into his eyes and said

"Yes I do Edward."

"Then I'm going to fight for you. I won't lose you Bella. I will fight for you and hope to keep you. I won't let Damon win. Thank you for telling me the truth; but Bella if he is the one to make you happy then go to him I won't be upset with you. I want you to be happy and if I'm not the one I will understand completely. Just promise me that you will always be honest with me." He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. Pleading with me to fulfill this one request; how could I say no? He deserved all that and more.

"Of course Edward I promise." And with that I leaned forward to kiss him. I moved closer until I was on his lap and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance and I let him in. I ran my hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed back and lay on top of him without breaking the kiss. Edward pulled away first.

"Bella why don't we do it? We're here in our special spot. I want to make love to you please let me." He asked me. As I looked around I noticed how perfect this place is for Edwards first time. This is where we had our first date and where we first said I love you. This is where Edward and I should have sex for the first time. I nodded my head and leaned in again to kiss him nut he pulled away. "Really Bella?" I nodded again and he suddenly got nervous; I could see it in his eyes.

"Edward everything will be fine I know it will be. Come on let make love, I know you want to…" and with that he pulled back down to him and kissed me passionately. I started to unbutton his shirt and feel hi chest. We pulled away and I pulled off my shirt and continued to kiss him. After that everything went in vamp speed. I took off my pant and he his, we continued until there was only one thing left to do. We made love over and over again and it was perfect. Nothing could ruin the moment we were finally one.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N Please don't hate me? I know it's been a while since I updated and for that I'm sorry. I have been really busy and haven't found much time to write much. School is starting soon so I don't know when I will be able to update again. So please bear with me I will try my best to get chapters up as soon as possible. A little lemon this was my first time writing something like that so let me know how I did. Love you Beautiful people I haven't forgotten about you!**


	14. Bitten

BPOV

We were in the bathtub; Edward and I. After having sex in the meadow we ran vamp speed back to the house and when we got into Edward's room I saw a mini fridge there.

"Edward what's that?" I asked

"It's the blood you asked Carlisle for the stored it up here to resist the cravings. They installed one in Damon's room as well." He told me and gave me a small smile towards that last part.

"Oh thank God I'm starving!" I went and opened the fridge and inside was 10 blood bags. On top of the fridge there were glass cups. I took a bag and poured some blood in and started to drink. I moaned at the feeling of blood sliding down my throat. I felt someone staring at me so I stopped and looked around. It was Edward and he wasn't looking at me he was looking at the blood. I put the cup down and walked towards him.

"Is that going to be a problem? I won't drink in front of you if it is too tempting." I told him; maybe the blood bags weren't such a great idea in a house full of vegetarian vampires.

"No it's just going to take some getting used too that's all. Bonnie put a spell on the fridge so that no cold ones can open the fridge." He finally looked me in the eye now and I saw that his eyes were no longer gold they were black he was hungry. That's when an idea popped into my mind. I drank the rest of my blood and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Come on let's take a bath. I'm all dirty from having sex on the meadow." He followed me into the bathroom and I started the bath. He was still in a little shock but I have the perfect idea for him. Once the bath was ready I hopped in and he got in after me. I started to wash my shoulders and my neck while Edward just sat in the tub.

"Is this how you're going to be for the rest of the night?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of his haze.

"No I'm sorry. I'm all better now. I promise." He told me and smiled

"Okay now that I have Edward back. I have an idea that will hopefully help you out." I told him and he looked at me interested in what I had to say. "I can let you feed on me. It will be completely safe I heal quickly and if anything I can drink some more blood to help the healing." I told him.

"Bella no, I couldn't, that can't be right what if I don't stop?" He asked worriedly

"Edward I'm a vampire I'm strong enough to push you back and I know you wouldn't drink me dry. Come on I want to do this. I can stop you I know I can." With that being said I leaned closer towards him and held on to his neck and pulled him closer to me. "Just bite me Edward I know everything will be okay. I trust you." I let the weight of my words fall upon him and with that he leaned in closer and bit me. It hurt at first but after the pain the feeling that I got was amazing. The venom was like a drug it was sending me into to a high I have never experienced before. All too soon it was gone. I felt the pain of Edward's fangs pull out and all of a sudden I started crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked his mouth covered in blood, his face full with concern.

"Why did you stop? I liked it. I want it Edward please bite me again. I need to feel that again." I begged him. It was an amazing feeling and he just took it away from me. Only thinking about himself. I stopped crying and got angry at him for being so selfish. He took away the one thing that made me happy.

"Bella calm down your emotions are all over the place. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need me to get Jasper?" he asked worriedly, I can see now that he was just worried about me and all he did was love me and I'm just here acting like a baby. Gosh why is he still with me considering that I'm such an immature person? I don't deserve Edward he needs a woman. "Bella I think now would be a good time to tell you that I can read your thoughts." He said shyly, oh my god I'm so stupid… Wait shhhh…. Can he hear me now? Omg he nodded yes. Bella shut up! "Bella this is amazing it was never possible before. Do you think it's because I drank your blood?" he asked, cold ones can only use their powers on us when we are weak. Edward drinking my blood made me weak since he took a good amount of my blood. Or maybe it was just because he had my blood in his system and that made him connect with me. I looked at the bite wound and saw it was still healing. It never usually takes this long; so maybe it is just because he made me weak. I looked up at Edward and saw that his eyes were changing from black to gray. I guess since it wasn't animal blood or technically not human blood either his eyes just turned gray. I liked it they made him look even more mysterious; but it will take some getting used to. I looked back at my bite wound and it was all healed up. It took 5 minutes to heal when it usually takes seconds but its okay I liked it. I looked at Edward again and I saw a pained smile on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It took too long for you to heal Bella this can't be safe. I don't want to hurt you." He said sincerely "No matter how good your blood is, it can't be safe for me to feed on you." He rubbed my shoulder close to where the bite wound was but I just shrugged his hand off.

"No Edward you have to feed off of me whenever you want…" I don't know what came over me but I started to compel him, "Edward I want you to know that you can feed on me whenever you want just don't tell the others. It will always make me happy to feed you." I looked at him and he looked loss in a trace like state; but suddenly snapped out of it.

"Bella what are you doing you know that doesn't work on me. I might feed off you again but just so you know it won't be often and it will only be if I really need it. I can't believe you tried to compel me again." He got up out the tub and wrapped his body in a towel. He got another towel and handed it to me. I grabbed it and got myself out the tub and wrapped my body in it as well. We walked into his room and got dressed for bed. I went to the fridge and got another cup of blood to help me heal more. After I drank the blood I walked towards the bed and Edward pulled me towards his and started to kiss me. It was amazing even better than the kiss in the meadow he pulled away and started to kiss my neck. More and more kisses and then suddenly I felt it. The best feeling ever; the pain of the bite; but drug coming from the venom making me feel amazing again. He was feeding again because he wanted to that means the compulsion worked. I compelled Edward to feed off of me and he doesn't even know it worked. I was so happy that I just let the endorphins kick in and take me deeper into an unknown world.

 _Because I Still Love You_

 **A/N OOOOO hehehe sorry for the cliffy but hey it's a good one no…. What does it all mean? Will Edward end up killing Bella for blood? How long will the compulsion last? Can Edward still read Bella's mind? If yes then how long till he figures out that she compelled him. All good question and you will get the answer soon. I love you Beautiful People please continue reading my story.**


End file.
